The Mystery of InuYasha
by SakurAvalon
Summary: this is my very first fanfic ever posted on here. what happens is that Chichiru Kendonomi has thought of the Bone Eater's Well as a real thing and what happened to Kagome was real.(she never returned) so Chichiru go through well, gets stuck in era, meet
1. The Book

'Sup ppl? This is my very first fanfic EVER posted in the history of my life.....ok, that was corny. Anyway, I decided to type my InuYasha one first because im totally OBSESSED with the show....and I had the idea for this one first. I hope you guys like it!!!(plus, check out my Sonic, and Cardcaptor fanfics!) (The ideal plot-line for this fanfic was made by LisaTheHedgehog----go check out her fanfic!!)

"_Everyone thinks it was just a myth, but one day, I'll prove them wrong."_

Chichiru Kendonomi, age 15, was packing up her school supplies for the long walk home.She was always the very last one to leave the class. Everyone thought it was that she needed help in some subjects she had, but that wasn't the reason at all.

She stayed after to meet her trouble-making friend, Kanima, age 16, who always had detention everyday for talking too much in class, talking back to the teachers, doing different stuff to her uniform, etc. Even though she was known around the school for her horrible permanent record, Chichiru knew that she was a very loyal friend deep down.

Chichiru walked down that hall to the detention roomand sat outside the door. She could hear her friend 'back-sassing' the councillor.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'CLEANING DUTY FOR A WEEK' ?!?!" Kanima raised her voice.

"Exactly what I meant. Clea-ing Du-ty For A Week," The councillor, Mr. Tomonashi spelled out. "Now, don't make me have you do it for a month. Do you understand, Ms. Teriachi?"

Kenima didn't answer him. She just gathered her things and walked out the door to meet Chichiru. Kenima walked right passed Chichiru, giving her the signal to follow her. Chichiru got up and ran after her.

"Cleaning duty, huh? That sucks..." Chichiru said, feeling fake sympathy for her friend.

"Yeah...sucks ass you mean," Kenima said, angry yet depressed. She stopped and looked at Chichiru. "You wouldn't mind helping me...would you?" She looked desperate.

"I don't know, Nami (nickname)...." Chichiru paused for a minute. "I mean, I'm not the one that got into trouble."

Kenima sighed. She gave a shrug, and continued walking. She walked out with Chichiru behind her, said 'good-bye' and headed down the road. Chichiru waved and headed the opposite direction. She knew this wasn't the way home, but she wasn't aiming to go home. Her destination was the library. She wanted to find out more about the 'Bone Eater's Well'.

Chichiru had heard the rumors around school about a girl named Kagome Higurashi, who had traveled down the Bone Eater's Well and met a mysterious half-dog demon, InuYasha. She had come back now and then, but lately, she hasn't returned from that mystical era.

Kagome talked about InuYasha a lot. How much he was always nagging on her about going back to her era, being selfish, angry all the time, etc. It sounded like that they were so far apart, but when they were actually near. At least...the rumors said so.

Now the school kids don't believe that the well can take you to a different time and place. That it was all a big miss-understanding and Kagome had had 'mental issues.' People say that she just went to the back of her house and talked to herself, making up stories and adventures to trick people with, but Chichiru thought that it _wasn't_ mental problems or made-up stories. She thought it was real.

Chichiru arrived at the library and headed towards the 'History' section. She looked at the spines of the many books that were shelved, searching for what she was looking for. After about looking at nearly 100 books, she found one on 'Different Wells of History.'She took it out, scanned through the pages, and finally found something on the Bone Eater's Well. Chichiru leaned up against the bookcase, and slowly slid down, still reading the book.

Before she knew it, it had already been an hour and the library was closing. Chichiru got up, went to the service desk, checked out the book, and walked down the sidewalk. She stopped by the ice cream parlor and got a chocolate ice cream cone. She sat down at one of the tables and continued to read the mysterious book. She tuned out everything around her: all the commotion and noise was silenced in an instant and the only thing she realized was the door slamming shut, the cashier saying 'Thank you very much, Ma'am' and then they sitting down in front of her. Chichiru look up to find out that it was Kenima, staring at her and the book.

"What kinda crap do you have now?" she asked, taking a spoonful of her vanilla ice cream and sticking it her mouth, surprisingly not getting a reaction to the coldness of her frozen treat.

"Oh...this?" Chichiru looked up at her friend and closed the book shut. "It's nothing, really....just some book I picked up at the library...."

Kenima sighed. "You still haven't given up on that Bone Eater's Well yet? Geez..."

"I thought you believed in it, too." Chichiru looked a little insulted.

"I do...for some stupid reason.....but something tells me that the story of that Kagome girl is real," Kenima's ice cream started to melt and drip down the side of her bowl, which made her hands sticky. " Damn it....it seems I can't go into any food place without getting my hands sticky and covered in crap," She walked over to the counter and grabbed some napkins.Chichiru tried hard not to laugh.

They both sat at the table for a while, talking about the well and why Kagome hadn't come back yet. It wondered out of their minds after the first few minutes and got on the subject of school and how much it sucked.

After about an hour of 'dreading school talk,' they both went outside and headed their separate directions yet again. Chichiru got on the city bus and sat in the back, all alone, just the way she wanted it to be. She took out her book and continued her chapter until she had gotten to her block. She payed the bus fare and got off and just stood there as the bus left, heaving a huge sigh. She took out her CD player, put the headphones on, crancked the volume up, and headed down the lonely sidewalk towards her house.

So??? What do u ppl think so far? Plz tell me on reviews or just email me. It should show up on my profile. I would _love_ to hear from my fans....or the ppl who just.... read the... story. Anyway, I'll try to keep it updated. Maybe.......1-2 weeks tops?? Hopefully I can get chapters done in that amount of time. BUT I SHALL TRY MY HARDEST!!

Chichiru and Kenima: (clap clap

Thank you, my beloved made-up characters!!

Chichiru: Who are you callin 'made-up?!'

Kenima: (hand in fist) Don't make me use these!!

..........; (worry-drop) GOTTA GO! (runs away)


	2. Found at last

Here we go again! Second chappy to my InuYasha fanfic. Lets see how this one turns out! I gots' a bad feelin....haha .

* * *

After she got home, Chichiru threw her school bag against the closet and collapsed onto the sofa. She laid there, staring up at the ceiling, wondering about that well. _'I've gotta find out where that well is...'_ she thought to herself. Just then, her brother, Tomochi, came through the door and went straight to his room.

Tomochi was 21, driving, and going college that was just down the street from their house, so he didn't need an apartment there. The thing that bothered Chichiru was that he wouldn't drive her anywhere and that he treated her like she was a 'non-existing figure of his powerful mind.'

Chichiru got up, and went down the hall to see her brother. She peeked in the door and saw him reading his comics and somehow doing homework at the same time.

"You know its Friday....the weekend? You don't have to do homework until Sunday night," Chichiru said to him, going into the room and shutting the door. She sat down on her knees next to him and looked over his homework. "Math, huh? That sucks..."

Her brother didn't look up. He just laid there, with his comic book in one hand and his workbook and paper in front of him. Chichiru thought it was hopeless to continue to try and make conversation, so she got up and left. _'What a jerk he can be..'_ she thought as she made her way into the kitchen. She had just gotten out the ice cream, when Kenima called.

"YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS, BUT I FOUND OUT WHERE THE WELL IS!" Kenima yelled at the other end. "I was searching around before heading home and I came across Kagome's old house. Holy crap, we have to go!"

"That's great that you found it, Nami, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea.....what if we got caught?" Chichiru asked, nervous.

"We won't get caught and do you know why???" Kenima sounded excited.

"Uhhhh....cause...we're not going?" Chichiru tried to get through to her crazy-headed friend.

"OMG NO!" she yelled out. "We're going.....tonight!!"

"Tonight?!? But....."

"See you at 7:00!" She hung up.

Chichiru took the phone away from her ear and just stared at it for a few minutes and then hung up as well. '_Tonight??.......Mom's not gonna approve of this....' _Chichiru looked at the clock and it read 6:30. She let out a huge sigh and headed for her room to change out of her uniform and pack any necessary items.

7:00 and Chichiru was in front of the shrine with Kenima by her side. Kenima looked so excited, but Chichiru was nervous. She gulped and followed her friend, who was already half way to the well.

"This is it!!" Kenima said, excited. Chichiru came up behind her.

"Are you sure this won't get us caught?" Chichiru asked, panting. She stood up, properly, and brushed her dress. She was wearing a very flexible and flippy black dress, so it was easy to move around in. Kenima had a baggy pair of jeans and a black T-shirt that said: 'Bite Me, Bitch.'

"Get caught?" Kenima asked, as she made her way down the stairs and in front of the well. "That's the only thing that we're not going to do." Kenima was just about to jump in, when they both heard an old voice that was getting louder and louder.

"Who's there?!" The voice called out. "You little runts better not be messing with anything over there!!"

"Oh, crap!!" Kenima yelled out, faintly. "We gotta go!!" Kenima grabbed Chichiru's hand and they both ran out of the shrine. They both looked violently to the left and right, trying to find that old man.

He was running towards them with a cane, swinging it around like it was some sort of pole. The girls ran as fast as they could to get away from the crazy man. They got to the courtyard before they stopped to catch their breaths. Kenima looked up to Chichiru.

"That was Kagome's grandfather," she said, still panting a little.

Chichiru looked up. "How can you be so sure, Nami? Did you read about him too?"

"Heck no.....someone just told me at school that he has been cranky ever sense Kagome went back to the feudal era and never returned. He may be crazy, but we'll get in that shrine tomorrow night!" Kenima said, feeling more powerful and she even looked more excited.

There was a blank expression on Chichiru's face. "Do you think we'll actually get back into that place again with that crazy man around?"

"No sweat. We will get there hours before that man has any kind of clue what's happening," Kenima gave a small smirk.

Chichiru wasn't crazy about doing the whole thing over again, but she really wanted to see that era, so she decided to go with it. She and Kenima walked home, chatting about what else might be on the other side of the well. They thought that there would be lots of magic going on, including the power of the Sacred Jewel.

Chichiru ended up getting home at 9:35, so she made herself a quick snack and headed to her room. While passing her brother's room, she heard him typing at his laptop. She peeked in and sure enough, there he was, sitting at his desk. But the thing that caught Chichiru's eye was the little white crystals sitting right next to him. She went in and looked over her brother's shoulder.

"Whatcha doin'?" She asked, eyes still on those white crystals.

"Research of these weird crystals," Tomochi said, picking one of them up and examining it. The crystal was on a silver chain with what looked like ancient writing.

"May I see?" Chichiru asked, impatiently.

"I guess," Tomochi handed his sister the crystals. "I guess you can have them. I just found these things out by the courtyard in front of the college, just lying there. I thought maybe I could get some extra credit, but it doesn't really matter. I'm doing fine in school anyways," He smiled at himself and turned off his laptop.

Chichiru was already out of his room and in her's, still looking at the crystals. _Wait 'til I show these things to Nami!!_

* * *

This is turning out to be so cool, I have to admit. Not that im bragging or anything, its just that this story is-ah screw it. I hope to work on Chapter 3 ASAP. So..stay tuned!


	3. Down the Well

3rd chapter!! Im so happy that I've gotten this far, and its all thanx to my fans!! Or......the people that read the fanfic for the heck of it. Eh...I call all of u ppl fans. Thanx again for taking time to read it! Oh, and I got a complaint about the chapters too short (-stares at Lisa-) so I'll try to make them longer, but if I don't, forgive me and ill try harder.

Oh! And I have also been aware of that one of my readers was confused on the whole 'rumors about Kagome,' etc. To clear things up, yes, Kagome did attend the same school as Chichiru and Kenima do now. Like I have said before(I think,) it has been a few years sense they've seen Kagome around the school yard, so now the rumors have been passed down through the years that she has been gone. I hope that helps....

* * *

The next morning, Chichiru woke up, startled that her alarm didn't go off, grabbed the white crystals, and raced down the hallway. She heard strange noises from her brother's room, but what did she care? She went into the kitchen, grabbed a Pop-Tart and went outside to her bike. She quickly checked through her school bag to see is she had the homework, got on the bike, and rode off down the road. 

"Shit..I'm gonna be late AGAIN!" Chichiru said to herself, trying to concentrate on which way she was heading. Of course, concentrating on one thing wasn't her strong point, so she ended up taking a left at the corner instead of a right.

_This looks different....._she thought. _Wait a sec......I TOOK A WRONG TURN! _Chichiru stopped her bike from going any further and turned back. Now she was really going to be late. As she pedaled up the hill that she had just raced down a few seconds ago, she was cussing at herself for being so stupid.

About 20 minutes later, she had arrived at school. She locked her bike up and raced into the building and headed for her 1st period class. When she got there, the room was completely empty. _Damn it...that field trip to Tokyo Tower was today. _She went over to her desk, put her things on the floor beside it, and sat down, staring at the blackboard. She heaved a huge sigh and closed her eyes. After about 5 minutes had gone by, Chichiru heard a voice from outside. She went to the window and was glad to see who she saw.

"Chichiru!!" Kenima yelled from outside. "Obviously you were late again today, huh? Come down here!"

"Okay....." Chichiru said, mostly to herself. What else was obvious was that Kenima was skipping class again. She went down to meet her on the swing set that belonged to the elementary school next to the high school.

"Yes, yes.....I skipped class. So what shit does it matter?" Kenima said, starting to swing.

"Well, you realize, Nami, that your permanent record isn't gonna be pretty. This might lead you to not going to college and not finding a job and grow up poor and homeless and–"Chichiru was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah. I know.....I get enough crap from my mom," She was swinging higher now, practically turning upside-down. "I know I have to improve, but I can't concentrate in class.."

"What else is new?" Chichiru grinned.

"Hey, hey, I'm serious this time!" Kenima slowed down. "Ever sense you mentioned that Bone Eater's Well, I couldn't stop thinking about it and adventuring into it to see if what the students said about Kagome was right."

Chichiru stared at the ground. "Yeah, I've been wondering about it, too," she looked up to the blue sky, with the wind blowing gently, making her hair wave in front of her face. "Ahh!! Hair!!"

"Ha....you know, you gotta start wearing a pony-tail," Kenima had stopped completely now, and looking at the sky too. Then she turned to Chichiru and totally changed the subject. "So....your brother get a g/f yet?"

"No," Chichiru said, sighing. "He won't do anything with the family anymore. I mean, sure he's in college, but he lives at home, for crap's sake."

"She will come soon hopefully, cause my feet are getting tired from skateboarding to school everyday...I need rides, damn it," Kenima looked down at her feet to find her skateboard next to them.

"Your too much of a tomboy," Chichiru looked at the skateboard, too.

"So what?! You gotta problem with that???" she got up and flipped her skateboard up into her hand. "Well, I better get going."

"You nuts? It's a school day....you can't just go home," Chichiru said, staring at her friend. "Your mom would probably freak."

"Who says I was going to go home?" Kenima had a smile on her face. " We're going back to the Well."

They had both went to the shrine once more and were now standing beside the well, ready to begin their journey...if they could get in. This triggered something in Chichiru's mind.

"That's right!" Chichiru took her bag and searched for the crystals. "Here they are!" She held them up enough for Kenima to see.

"Wtf?" Kenima took hold of the crystals and examined them. "What are these pieces of crap supposed to do?"

"Well," Chichiru got up. "I asked my mom's friend, who is a history teacher, and she said that they were replicas of the shards of the Sacred Jewel. She also said that these used to be the shards that Kagome had brought home before she went back to the era. Kagome basically said that she only needed one shard to get through."

Kenima stood there, looking at her friend, confused. "I have absolutely no idea what you just said, but I understand that these crystals can help us get through!"

"Uhhh....right," a worry drop had formed on the back of Chichiru's head. " Anyway, I think I better get going," She got up and started to walk away.

"Oooohhh...no u don't!" Kenima grabbed the back of Chichiru's neck collar and pulled her back and made Chichiru face her. "We're are going down that well....NOW! While we aren't noticed!"

Chichiru heaved a huge sigh and decided to go along with it. She took out her crystal and held it tight and Kenima did the same. Kenima started to get in with one foot already over the edge. Chichiru, however, was very nervous. _What if something goes horribly wrong and we get stuck there for awhile?_ She heaved another sigh and followed her friend down the well.

* * *

Well thus concludes the 3rd chapter.....sry i havent updated for a while.....writer's block......anyway...i'll try to update more, but if i can't.....plz forgive me, all readers (-worry drop-) 


	4. The Meeting

Hello again! Im very sry about not typing for what seemed like forever, I guess. I had a serious Writer's Block on what to do with Chichiru and Kenima and who would they meet first, etc. I had also called the virus that we all know so well called 'Laziness.' So don't be surprised if this happens again with the other chapters.

Oh! And I know it's a little late, but Kenima is going to start calling Chichiru: Kiki. Its weird, yes, but its better than 'ChiChi'..........right? Don't wanna call her by a restaurant name cause that would be weird... 'hey Chichi!' More like Chichis or however u spell that place's name.........im going insane..

* * *

Chichiru woke up to find herself looking up at a square hold above her. As she sat up, she had realized that her friend was wide awake and trying to climb the wall of the well. They had made it through. Chichiru got up and stared at her persistent friend.

" I guess we made it through," She said, looking up at the light. " You really can't wait, can you?"

Kenima stopped and looked at Chichiru, panting but still happy. " No! We need to get out of here so we can see the new light on the other side!!"

" But how are we-" Chichiru started.

"Get on your hands and knees and help me get up there!" Kenima leaned up against the wall, waiting, and still smiling.

Chichiru did what her friend told her and Kenima made it up. Kenima put her arm down the well and helped her friend up. Now they were both looking at the brand new sight of this new era that they had luckily traveled to. They both went up to the Sacred Tree and Chichiru started a little speech.

"Legend has it that this is the exact same tree where the half dog demon, InuYasha was pinned to this tree with an arrow shot by his first love, Kikyo. See, Naraku had been lurking around Kikyo for the Sacred Jewel for a while, so he turned the two love birds against each other to get what he wanted by changing himself into InuYasha and Kikyo and-" She stopped and looked around and saw Kenima looking down at something by a bush. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"Who would wanna listen to that long of a speech....besides, I already know the story...but look!!" she had picked up what she was looking at. It appeared to be what seemed like a ball of fluff. "IT'S A FUZZ-BALL! AND IT EVEN HAS EARS!!"

"Uhhh...ok?" Chichiru walked over to her friend and stared at the fluff-ball. " If it has ears, wouldn't you think that it would have heard you, even if it was alive and sleeping?"

"Who cares? I just know that the ears make it look cute!!" Kenima brought it closer to her to examine it's ears. As she started to, the ball moved and then a body, a head and a tail emerged from the ball. It yawned and looked around at the girls.

"Wtf...?" Kenima was starting to get nervous.

"INUYASHA!!!" It screamed.

"OH MY G-D IT TALKS!!!" Kenima dropped the creature and backed away from it.

About 5 seconds after that the creature called out the name, a red blur ran into the clearing and into sight. He was holding a huge sword and he looked pissed.

"Now what is it, Shippo?" The boy came closer to the place where the others were sitting.

"Shippo?" Kenima asked, looking back down at the fox. It stared back. "OH MY G-D, IT'S SHIPPO!!" She grabbed Shippo and hugged him tightly.

" I heard so many things about you from Kagome's friends that roam around the school yards! I didn't actually think that you would be this cute!!" Kenima set down the little fox and it looked at up at her and blushed.

"Who the hell are you two?" The boy asked, looking from Kenima to Chichiru. His face seemed to lighten up when he saw Chichiru.

Chichiru stood up and faced the boy. "My name is Chichiru Kendonomi, and this is my friend, Kenima," she pointed to her friend. "So...you must be InuYasha, huh?"

InuYasha blushed a little. "Yeah...so what if I am? How did you know, anyway?" He stared right at Chichiru.

"Kagome and her friends told us about you and all the others that she met when she used to come back from traveling down the Bone Eater's Well," Chichiru said, smiling.

InuYasha blushed more. " Kagome? Well that explains things...." He sat down next to Kenima and Shippo.

Chichiru joined him. "So...where are the others? Like Sango and Kilala and–" she was interrupted by a young man that also came by.

"InuYasha, there you are," He looked at InuYasha and then over at Kenima and Chichiru. " Ladies....." He sat down on the other side of Kenima. " And who might you two be?"

Kenima turned to the new boy and sneered at him. " Listen you, I don't know who you are, but you don't seem trustworthy..."

"Well that's fine...." He looked away from Kenima and sighed in disprovement, then he turned around to look at both of the girls. "My name is Miroku," He had a smile on his face.

"And my name is ' if you lay one finger on me, ill kick your ass!'" Kenima said to Miroku, smirking. Miroku was scared now.

"Her real name is Kenima, but I call her Nami," Chichiru piped up. "Uhhh....nice to meet you, Miroku."

_All hope is not lost!!_ Miroku thought, looking right at Chichiru. She put on a worried face and a worry drop fell from the back of her head.

"Well," InuYasha said, looking from Miroku to Kenima to Chichiru. "I guess we all know each other...yay..."

"Come on, InuYasha," Chichiru said, moving right next to him. " What has you all pissed off?"

InuYasha looked at her and started to blush. "It's nothing...." He quickly turned away from her.

Chichiru sighed and looked over at Shippo. "So, I hear that you can transform into many different things....is it true?"

"Yeah!" Shippo stood up and transformed into what looked like Kilala.

"Hey! Its Kilala! That's pretty good, Shippo!" Kenima said, clapping. Shippo transformed back to himself and blushed again.

Chichiru looked back at InuYasha and put her hand on his shoulder. InuYasha was startled, but quickly was comfortable again and blushing.

"Please tell me what's wrong," Chichiru said, peeking over his shoulder. "I don't like it when my friends have troubles..."

"Friends??" InuYasha turned to face her. "Who ever said we were friends???" Everyone else was listening in to their conversation.

"Well.....wouldn't you want to be friends with me and Kenima?" Chichiru said, smiling.

InuYasha turned his head away, blushing again. _Why do I keep doing that?! Maybe because she reminds me of Kagome......_

Chichiru leaned over to see InuYasha's face. "InuYasha...?"

InuYasha quickly turned his head back to her, which made Chichiru jump a little in surprise. She sighed and then turned away and started talking to Miroku. InuYasha blinked, turned around to face the clearing, and sighed. He was suddenly dragged into deep thought of how Chichiru and Kenima got here and why Chichiru made him blush so easily. He was like this the whole time that the girls and Miroku were talking.

"Well, that's quite a story," Miroku said, rubbing his chin. " But I still wonder how your older brother got his hands on those crystals..."

"Yeah.....it's weird though.....Nami and I have always wanted to travel down here and then its like destiny chose my brother to have the crystals to give to me." Chichiru looked down at the ground for a few seconds and then looked back up.

"Yeah, it is weird, but it doesn't matter now! We got here and that's that, Kiki," Kenima said, while she was playing with Shippo.

InuYasha got up without turning back to the others. "Well, I guess we should get going," he said, almost to himself.

Chichiru got up and walkedto InuYasha. "Why the rush? Me and Nami just got here....aren't you gonna should us around this place first?"

"Why would I do that?" InuYasha asked, his back still turned to Chichiru and the others. "It's just gonna take time away from our real mission here."

"You mean.....defeating Naraku?" Kenima said, picking up Shippo and then gettign up herself. "I thought that he was dead already.....but obviously it's taken you guys this long....he must be harder than I thought he would be."

"Shut the hell up!" InuYasha turned around and looked at Kenima. " If you had faced Naraku, then you would see that it's not as easy as you say!"

"InuYasha," Chichiru piped up, lookign straight at him. " We have never been here before and rarely know anything about Naraku.....please calm down!"

InuYasha looked at Chichiru and his face suddenly let up. " Fine.....whatever..." He turned around and started to walk towards the clearing. Miroku, Kenima and Shippo followed him. Chichiru sighed and slowly followed.

InuYasha looked behind him to see that Chichiru wasn't caught up with them, so he told the others to keep going while he waited for her. As soon as Chichiru came into sight, InuYasha ran right up to her.

"Why are you taking so long?? The others are already ahead!" He exclaimed, but then realized that Chichiru wasn't reacting to his yelling. "Something wrong?"

Chichiru looked up. "Oh! No, its nothing........really, don't be upset over me...." Chichiru said, putting on a fake smile.

"Yeah right.....like I'm gonna believe that crap," InuYasha put Chichiru on his back. "Ready?"

"I guess so...." Chichiru's eyes widened in fear. "Are you sure that you can handle me on your back?"

"What? You saying I'm not strong?" InuYasha smiled.

"Of course not!" Chichiu smiled back and they both set off to find the others.

* * *

Well, there ya go. I'll try to do better on the next chappy, but I can't guarantee anything. You see, I hadn't typed on this thing for 2 months until now.

It was my new InuYasha game for the PS2 that got me excited and wanting to continue this cause in the game, I keep spending time with InuYasha on my days off and my character's name is Chichiru. So the relationship between InuYasha and Chichiru here and in the game are both growing slowly. Oh! Im so excited!!! ( and by now you can probably tell that I simply adore InuYasha..........MINE!)


End file.
